DORK IN DISGUISE
by Punks 13
Summary: Last year, Aang Flack was a DORK. But this year at a new school, in a new town. He's decided to start a new life altogether-as a cool guy. He knows the rules-Cool Guys know about sports, use hair gel, walk with a swagger. What if his disguise actually works?
1. info

Hey guys. Here's a new story inspired off a book called Dork in Disguise. This is just the character list. There's plenty more to come.

* * *

Aang Flack - He was the nerd at his old school but when he moves to Spencer Lake he's trying everything to change his image and be cool.

Sokka Fox - He's the troublemaking dude who's been suspended much more then he'll let on.

Zuko Marshall - He's the coolest kid in school. He rollerblades and jokes around a lot.

Katara O'Brian - She's the most popular girl in school. Her best friend is Suki Hedges.

Suke Hedges - She's best friends with Katara and has a strong dislike for Aang.

Meng Henley - She's a twin sister to Leng. She's the one with the mole on her cheek.

Leng Henley - She's the youngest twin by ten minutes. She has a mole on her foot

Teo - He's best friend with Zuko and though he's definitely pretty cool he's got a secret.

On Ji Flack - Aang's sister and a really close friend of Ty Lee

Ty Lee - On Ji's perky best friend

Kuzon Newsome - One of Toph's friend's on the science team

Hope - Another of Toph's friends from the science team

Toph McAdams - She's a smart and kind of geeky kid who helps Aang become cool


	2. The Beginning'

**Hey guys. Here's some stuff to clear up the story. First off, Sokka and Katara are not related. Katara does have two sisters though; Yue and Hope. Toph wears glasses and is very close to blind, if not blind, without them. Zuko has his scar from playing with fire when he was little. Hope that made things make a bit more sense Here's the first real chapter.**

* * *

"You can let me off here" Aang Flack instructed his mother. It was the first day of school and the oatmeal Aang ate for breakfast was a brick in his stomach.

"But your school is still three blocks away" Aang's mother said, while slowing the car to avoid hitting a passing squirrel.

"That's okay" Aang said, a bit to quickly. "I'm going to start walking to school from tomorrow anyways. I measured the distance on my bike's odometer abd it's only seven tenths of a mile" he smiled. "At the rate of three and a half miles an hour I should be able to get to school in…" he paused and looked up while calculating. "About twelve minutes"

Then he realized he was doing it again; figuring out math problems in his head like the dork he was. It was such a good thing nobody was around.

After all, it was the first day of new school in a new town and Aang was going to make the most of it. It was officially the first day of his new life.

He had planed it all out and he was going to stop being suck a brain the second he started Nathaniel Hawthorn Middle School. He even looked like one of the 'Cool's'. He had even used styling gel on his hair. He had been researching how to be cool ever since his parent said they were moving down the Spencer Lake.

He had spent hours looking at magazines like Teen Scene and Ultimate Cool. He also read the gossip columns Guess who and Dishin' Dirt! He watched endless hours of music videos on TV and had lucked in to teen chat rooms to see how cool kids talked to each other.

But the subject of 'cool' was broad and deep and aang wondered if he knew enough for his disguise to work. "Just pull up at the corner" he told his mom.

His mother stopped the car. "Remember to come right home after school and stay there. I'll be back after my class"

"Okay" Aang said

His mother nodded. "Have a good day kiddo"

"Thanks" Aang said awkwardly, super glad none of the kids heard that. 'Bye mom" he shut the door and watched her drive away.

When she was safely out of view he took off h9is glasses and put them in his backpack. He could see enough without them. He saw fuzzy cars sweep past cloudy kids on bikes and a smeary dog that was barking at them.

He could get used to being a Cool Guy.


	3. Note

**Hey Guys I know I have not updated in a long time and I'm mad at myself from it.I don't have a reason to why I couldn't update I was just being another reason is because when I wrote a chapter for 20 years later I got mad when all my files got deleted and that chapter got deleted with it,but thats still not a good reason.**

**My next updates will be for my stories 20 years later,Normally,I might like you and Dork in Disguise.I also might add a oneshort to my story Aang shippings.**


End file.
